Rainy Day
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. C'est une journée de pluie comme Sanzô les déteste tout particulièrement. Ils ont dû s'arrêter dans un hôtel et comme de fait Goku s'inquiète pour le moine.


_Une journée de pluie. Comme il les détestait. Pourtant, ce n'était que de la pluie. Toute personne normale ne devrait certainement pas se soucier de ce genre de choses. Sauf peut-être à raison de ne pas vouloir finir tremper. Mais lui, il détestait ces jours de pluie, non pour cette raison. Il était vrai que se retrouvé complètement mouillé ne lui faisait pas trop envie. Mais il avait une autre raison. Une raison dont il était rare de voir plusieurs personnes se la donner. Pourtant, elle était tout aussi valable que les autres. Ça ne faisait aucun doute._

_L'homme était assis sur son lit de l'hôtel, qu'il avait loué avec ses quatre amis, à regarder par la fenêtre qui se dressait devant lui. Aussitôt qu'ils avaient vu la pluie commencer à tomber, ils n'avaient trop tardés à trouver un abri où passer la nuit. Tout le reste du petit groupe savait pertinemment que le moine n'aimait pas tout particulièrement les jours de pluie et qu'il avait plutôt tendance à être en colère facilement ces jours-là._

_Son regard semblait être dans le vide, mais il regardait la pluie tomber. Cette satanée pluie. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, peu content. Quand est-ce qu'elle allait s'arrêter donc? Ah oui, Hakkai avait prédit que ça allait s'arrêter dans un jour ou deux. Il se demandait justement si il allait être capable de supporter cette pluie. Cela ne faisait qu'une petite demi-heure que la pluie avait commencée à tomber et déjà son moral était tombé à plat en entraînant avec lui son humeur qui se trouvait à être présentement très médiocre._

**-°- Flash Back -°-**

_Du sang. Plein de sang. Le garçonnet aux cheveux blonds avait les mains et sa tunique tâchés de sang. Son regard terrifié était rivé sur ses mains ensanglantées sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. La pluie tombait sur lui, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce ne pouvait être vrai. Tout sauf ça._

_Pourtant, tout ce sang, ce n'était pas le sien. Il leva alors son regard de ses mains et le posa sur le corps inerte qui se trouvait devant lui. Le corps dont le sang s'échappait avec abondance. Chose étonnante vu tout le sang qui s'y était déjà écoulé et qui salissait le sol. Pourtant, le fait que le sol ne soit pas propre c'était certainement la dernière préoccupation du jeune garçon dont le regard trahissait son effroi de voir son maître dans cet état._

_Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Le coupable. Il n'avait pas su protéger son maître des démons. Il n'était pas arrivé à temps pour le défendre et tuer ceux qui en avaient après sa vie. Il était le seul coupable de ce massacre. Son maître avait été assassiné... par sa faute._

**-°- Fin Du Flash Back -°-**

_Sanzô poussa un grognement. Ses souvenirs. Il ne les supportait plus. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de prendre une cigarette de son paquet qu'il alluma avec difficulté. Ce satané briquet. C'était dans les moments où il désirait le plus fumer que cet outil devenait défectueux. À croire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il fume pour se dé stresser et se calmer en se changeant un peu les idées. Il était maudit._

_L'homme releva la tête quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour regarder en direction de la porte. De là, il ne put que deviner la silhouette du cadet de la bande qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, dans la lumière du couloir._

« Sanzô, ça va? »

_Le jeune homme approcha alors de son aîné tranquillement. On pouvait très clairement voir dans son regard qu'il était inquiet pour Sanzô. Il savait que ce dernier n'allait pas très bien. C'était comme ça à tout les jours de pluie. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul à se morfondre. Il ne savait pas le mal qui le grugeait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir le retrouver pour vérifier son état bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait se faire engueuler._

« Fiche-moi la paix, » _cracha le blond comme de fait._

_Cela ne démonta pas pour autant le châtain qui s'approcha tout de même du lit, malgré le regard noir que lui lançait le blond. Revenant de l'extérieur, il se débarrassa de sa veste en bonne partie mouillée de l'eau de pluie qu'il posa sur l'unique table de bois qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Il ôta également les souliers qu'il avait dans ses pieds. Il releva ensuite la tête vers Sanzô, restant immobile devant lui comme si il attendait que le moine ne lui dise ce qu'il n'allait pas et surtout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour qu'il aille mieux, autre que de s'en aller vu qu'il en avait aucunement l'intention._

« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller! » _cria de nouveau le moine._

_Sans perdre de temps, il attrapa le jeune châtain par l'épaule et le plaqua contre le lit en le retenant contre le matelas, lui empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Goku, qui n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de réagir, se retrouva vite fait sous le blond sans vraiment qu'il ne puisse faire un quelconque mouvement pour s'échapper._

_Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers Goku, Sanzô sembla finalement remarquer qu'il se tenait au-dessus de lui après l'avoir fait tomber sur le matelas du lit. Goku ne semblait d'ailleurs que peu rassuré quant à ce qui arrivait au moine. Même si il ne tremblait pas, son regard laissait clairement transparaître son inquiétude. Il l'avait certainement vu plusieurs fois en colère et s'était souvent attiré ses foudres et tout particulièrement ses coups de baffeur. Pourtant, il n'avait put s'empêcher, l'espace d'un court instant, de sentir la peur envahir son corps en voyant la haine dans le regard du blond._

_Sanzô poussa un faible soupir. Puis, il se massa brièvement le front d'une main, ne se dégageant pas pour autant de sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait sous lui. Ce dernier n'osait pas vraiment faire le moindre mouvement pour s'en aller. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour tenir tant que ça à ce qu'il se fasse **vraiment** tuer pour de bon._

« T'arrive vraiment jamais à faire ce qu'on te dis? T'es suicidaire ou quoi? Quand on te dit de dégager, tu comprends qu'on veut que tu nous colle encore plus ou t'es simplement stupide de nature? » _soupira-t-il de découragement._

_Le blond enleva alors sa main de son visage. Il abaissa son regard améthyste une nouvelle fois vers le châtain, le plongeant dans le regard doré de celui-ci. Son regard était froid, aucune émotion véritable ne s'y laissait voir. Il se contentait tout simplement d'être à califourchon sur son jeune ami sans bouger, sans parler, à le regarder tout bonnement. Rien de moins, rien de plus._

_Il finit par se pencher un peu plus sur Goku qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il se trouvait sur le lit. Ce dernier ne réagit pas plus et se laissa complètement faire sans broncher. C'est avec une très grande surprise qu'il sentit les lèvres de Sanzô contre les siennes. Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours. Sanzô ne pouvait pas être en train de l'embrasser, non? Il leva alors son regard vers son aîné, tandis que ce dernier rompait finalement son baiser en redressant légèrement sa tête._

« Sanzo...? » _se risqua Goku, brisant le silence qui s'était immiscé entre eux._

« Fallait pas me coller au cul, » _grogna le blond._

_Le châtain fronça les sourcils à la réponse du moine. Il n'allait donc pas le frapper ou le foutre à la porte comme il l'avait toujours fait à chaque fois qu'il avait trop insisté pour tenter de savoir ce qui rongeait le blond? C'était surprenant. En fait, le fait qu'il l'avait embrassé était d'autant plus étonnant. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf bien entendu à cela. Et c'était bien justifié aussi vu comment il le traitait à longueur de journée._

_Goku fut tiré rapidement de ses pensées quand il sentit la main du blond glisser sous son chandail qui s'était, de façon étonnante, relevé sans même qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Un frisson lui parcouru toute la longueur de la colonne vertébrale. Il n'allait quand même pas...? Le démon se crispa légèrement sous les mains de Sanzô en pensant à cette possibilité. Il leva alors son regard vers ce dernier, l'interrogeant en silence, mais Sanzô ne lui répondit en rien. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'expliquer l'évidence à ce stupide singe. Et puis, un acte vaut certainement mille discours._

_Rapidement, le moine le débarrassa de son chandail, le laissant choir sur le sol dans un bruit de fripement. Il admira sous lui la peau légèrement satinée de son cadet. D'une douceur qu'on ne lui aurait certainement pas soupçonnée vu son caractère, il caressa d'une main les côtés puis le flanc du démon._

« Sanzô... arrête..., » _osa demander le châtain même si il ne faisait aucun geste pour l'en empêcher réellement._

_L'interpellé se stoppa. Il plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui du châtain, haussant faiblement les sourcils en réponse à sa supplication. Il voulait qu'il arrête? Pourtant c'était tout de même lui qui n'avait pas arrêté de l'achaler pour rester avec lui. Il n'était donc pas content de la tournure des évènements? Il allait bien devoir s'y faire étant donné qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin._

« Tu voulais tant me remonter le moral? Alors fait avec. »

_Et ce fut les dernières paroles que prononça l'humain. Il n'eut pas vraiment à en rajouter, car Goku se tut finalement. À quoi bon continuer à protester vu que Sanzô n'allait pas s'arrêter de toute manière. Il le lui répétait depuis un bon moment déjà. Il faudrait s'y faire au risque que le moral du moine se détériore d'autant plus._

_Remarquant que le châtain n'allait maintenant plus protester, Sanzô aborda un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il était temps! Il remit donc la main à la pâte et défit de façon maladroite la ceinture de son cadet avec une certaine difficulté. Il fallait dire que lui-même n'avait jamais porté de ceinture, étant contraint de porter le traditionnel vêtement des Sanzôs, et il n'avait pas non plus eut réellement la possibilité de défaire celle d'un autre. Cela ne manqua pas de lui soutirer un grognement de frustration, mécontent d'avoir à faire avec ce qui était certainement, à son avis, équivalent à une ceinture de chasteté._

_Il réussit néanmoins à se débarrasser de cet accessoire gênant, le lassant rejoindre le chandail du jeune homme, avant de s'attaquer au pantalon de celui-ci. Il ne prit pas la peine de faire dans la dentelle et tira sèchement sur le tissu qui glissa d'un coup sur les jambes du cadet pour le laisser tomber sur le sol de la même manière que tous les autres vêtements qu'il lui avait retirés. Goku se retrouva rapidement avec pour unique vêtement le boxer qu'il portait encore même si il se doutait que ça n'allait pas être pour bien longtemps._

_Le moine en resta pourtant là pour le moment. Se relevant pour remettre pied à terre, il se débarrassa de sa robe de moine, la laissant tomber contre le sol de la chambre d'hôtel sans vraiment porter attention à si elle allait être sale ou non. Elle fut d'ailleurs bien vite rejointe par les longues manches noires et le chandail de la même couleur qu'il portait ainsi que le sous-vêtement du moine. Il se retrouva alors aussi peu habillé que le jour de la naissance._

_Se retournant vers Goku qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il remarqua que ce dernier était justement en train de le regarder à la dérobé. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres. Puis, il revint à son endroit initial, se mettant de nouveau à califourchon sur le jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit gémissement sortir de sa bouche en sentant le corps nu du moine contre le sien qui ne tarderait certainement pas à l'être également._

_Sanzô se pencha vers le châtain et embrassa doucement ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser avant de passer à sa mâchoire et à son cou, où il laissa d'ailleurs une petite marque violacée paraître à force de mordillage et de suçage. Goku émit un petit grognement, posant sa main contre le suçon qui venait de trouver place dans son cou. Même si il ne le voyait pas, il savait ce que c'était étant donné qu'il avait déjà eut le déplaisir d'avoir vécu l'expérience avec une fille qui lui était sauté littéralement dessus pour lui en faire un, ce qui lui avait valu les moqueries de Gojyô. Il faudrait cacher cette marque quand il verrait les autres. Ça n'allait pas être si simple._

_Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant sa réaction, ce qui surpris grandement le châtain. Bien vite, Sanzô glissa contre le corps du brun, parsemant son torse de brefs baisers. Il s'arrêta un petit moment à l'un des mamelons du plus jeune pour le mordiller, ce qui arracha un gémissement de la part de son propriétaire. Satisfait, Sanzô avait eut vite fait de continuer sa descente avec une lenteur affligeante._

_Goku se tendit quelque peu lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud du moine contre son entrejambe qui ne put que réagir face à cette provocation. Il se cambra sur le coup, sans vraiment le vouloir. Un gémissement où se mêlait frustration et aisance s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal, mais surtout mal, de le retenir. En fait, il tentait de retenir toute réaction vu sa confusion quant à ce qui se déroulait et où il jouait un rôle muet. _

« S... Sanzô….? » _fit-il, incertain._

_Il allait retirer le visage de l'homme de cet endroit, mais ce dernier, le voyant venir, lui attrapa la main et la recula. Le blond leva son regard vers le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur et noua ses doigts à ceux du démon pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Il le regardant ainsi un bon moment, s'assurant qu'il n'allait pas vouloir se défiler une nouvelle fois, car il ne pourrait certainement pas s'arrêter en plein milieu et si proche du but, il ne le voudrait pas._

_Puis, il lâcha finalement la main du châtain. Ce dernier ne tenta rien d'autre pour le repousser. Sanzô se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il posa quelques baisers au niveau de ses hanches juste à l'extrémité de son boxer, jouant quelque peu à l'agace. Tranquillement il fit glisser le sous-vêtement du démon sur ses cuisses et ensuite sur ses jambes avant de le pousser un peu plus loin. Il ne prit pas trop de temps avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'extrémité du membre du châtain._

_Quand le blond prit son membre en bouche, Goku plaqua soudainement ses mains contre sa bouche pour retenir un gémissement ainsi que plusieurs autres qui tentèrent de s'échapper de sa bouche qu'il essayait de tenir fermée. Ses joues ne tardèrent à prendre une couleur rosée. Il leva alors le regard vers le plafond, y trouvant sur le coup un intérêt inconnu._

_S'affairant toujours à s'appliquer dans la fellation qu'il prodiguait à son cadet, faisant de lents mouvements de vas et viens, il joua d'une main avec les bourses de ce dernier et de l'autre il caressa doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Tenant à voir quelle était la réaction de Goku, il leva son regard vers ce dernier et fut surpris de le voir ne pas regarder. Il n'était pas si repoussant que ça quand même._

« T'as pas à être gêné, » _lui signala le moine en relâchant le membre du jeune homme_. « C'est quelque chose de naturel. »

_Le démon reposa son regard sur le blond et rougit de plus belle en le voyant. Il détourna bien vite la tête, trouvant maintenant sa fascination dans le mur sur lequel était accoté le lit. Ce petit détail fit sourire le moine qui émit un petit rire, accentuant la rougeur des joues du démon._

« T'inquiète, je vais te préparer convenablement. Tu n'auras pas mal. »

_Inquiété des propos que tenait Sanzô, Goku tourna rapidement la tête vers ce dernier avec un petit regard effrayé et affolé. Pourtant, le moine ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment. Il s'y était attendu. Après tout, il se doutait bien que le jeune démon devait être encore vierge. Vu son comportement de tous les jours et les questions stupides et enfantines qu'il posait, cela ne pouvait pas réellement être autrement._

_Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, il glissa deux doigts dans l'intimité du démon. De petites larmes vinrent perler ses yeux, mais aucune ne coula. Goku dû se mordre la main pour retenir un cri de douleur. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à saigner, quelques gouttes carmines glissant contre sa peau satinée ainsi que dans sa bouche. Le goût ferreux de celles-ci fit légèrement grimacer le jeune châtain, mais il ne passa aucun commentaire. Il garda le silence. Ou du moins, le semblant de silence qui était perturbé par ses gémissements où se mélangeait douleur et plaisir. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait penser._

_Sanzô lui fit un petit sourire rassurant qui eut plus ou moins son effet. Tout en entrant un troisième doigt en lui et en continuant les mouvements fusionnés de ciseaux et de vas et viens, il remonta quelque peu et alla embrasser les paupières du jeune pour aller y recueillir les larmes non coulées qui s'y trouvaient. Cela eut tôt fait de le détendre légèrement et la douleur se dissipa peu à peu._

_Après un moment, le moine retira ses doigts en soutirant un grognement de frustration de la part de Goku qui avait rapidement appris à apprécier la présence et surtout les mouvements des doigts de son apparent amant. Sanzô ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement. Il ne tint cependant pas compte du grognement et se plaça entre les jambes du jeune homme. Il souleva un peu le bassin de ce dernier, mais quand Goku comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, la peur revint subitement et il tenta de refermer les cuisses pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin._

« Ferme pas les jambes, » _grogna Sanzô._

_Docilement, le châtain obéis et cessa de tenir ses cuisses serrées, ce qui permit au blond de les lui écarter de nouveau. Il caressa de nouveau les jambes de son cadet pour l'aider à se calmer et se mettre un peu plus en confiance. Puis, quand il le sentit plus détendu, il positionna son propre membre devant l'intimité du plus jeune. Celui-ci, malgré lui, se crispa une nouvelle fois, mais à force de caresses venant du moine, il finit par se calmer une énième fois._

_Se préoccupant de l'état de confort de son partenaire, le blond ne le pénétra que doucement. Le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Il se stoppa alors dès qu'il fut entièrement entré et attendit l'accord du châtain pour continuer. Ce qui ne tarda pas trop à se faire vu que Goku fit un mouvement de bassin pour l'inciter à poursuivre. _

_Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Sanzô commença graduellement à faire des mouvements de buttoir, atteignant pratiquement à chaque coup le point sensible du jeune homme, sous les gémissements du châtain qui n'étaient pas de douleur cette fois. Ce dernier abandonna l'idée de les retenir et entoura le cou du moine de ses bras, le serrant contre lui, tandis que le blond continuait ses mouvements en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du châtain._

_Au bout d'un certain moment, Goku ne put se retenir très longtemps. Il ne savait pas vraiment si le blond allait apprécier, mais sa propre endurance avait une limite et elle semblait venir d'être touchée._

« S... San... Sanzô...! »

_C'est sur le nom du moine qu'il se libéra finalement, sa semence allant se coller contre leur deux torse. Sanzô, quant à lui, continua tout de même un bon moment sans que le démon proteste avant de finalement se libérer à son tour sans avoir prit la peine de se retirer du corps du plus jeune. De toute manière, ce dernier s'en contre fichu et se contenta alors de serrer le blond contre lui, collant son front contre le torse de l'homme._

**-°-**

_Sanzô était là, assis sur le lit, à fumer une nouvelle cigarette tranquillement dans le silence complet de la pièce. Il s'était à moitié rhabillé, n'ayant pas remit complètement sa robe de moine même si tout le reste y était. Il se tourna un peu et posa son regard améthyste sur le jeune châtain qui était couché sur le lit, prenant pratiquement toute la totalité de ce dernier vu sa position « étoile ». Il tira une bouffé de sa cigarette avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux soyeux du jeune qui ne bougea pas le moins du monde, se contentant d'aborder un sourire béa dans son sommeil._

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange...? » _marmonna Goku dans son sommeil sans se réveiller._

« Tss... Con de singe. »

_Bien qu'il ait dit ça, le moine eut un petit sourire en le regardant. Il détourna cependant bien vite le regard, se rendant compte de la façon avec laquelle il regardait le jeune homme. Il poussa un grognement plus destiné à lui-même qu'à un autre et reposa son regard vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait encore. Cependant, il semblait bien que cette satanée pluie était différente qu'auparavant._


End file.
